villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monika
Monika is the main antagonist of the 2017 visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club!. She is a self-aware character in a dating simulation. She grows envious of the other characters having a more dominant romantic role with the player, so she manipulates the game's programming in an attempt to romance the actual player themselves. History Monika is a character in the visual novel Doki-Doki Literature Club. She is also the Literature Club's president, as well as one of the main characters of the game. While initially appearing as a nice girl, she eventually claimed she had an epiphany which made her discover that she and all of her friends were in a game. As the president of the Literature club, she was able to manipulate the script of the game and break the fourth wall. This is seen early on in the game when she gives her "writing tips", that directly break the fourth wall. Unlike the other three girls (Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri), Monika had a rather minor role in the game and was not able to be picked as a romance option. This led to her using her powers of manipulating the script to do things like making the other characters unlikable. Eventually she suggests to Sayori, one of the other characters, that she should kill herself, and assists her in doing this. Because of this, the script gets entirely broken and decides to fully delete Sayori from the game, which makes the entire game restart with this time Sayori being completely absent. Due to her manipulating the script, from this point onward there are a lot of glitches in the game, and she has manipulated Natsuki and Yuri's, the other two main characters, personalities to be more intensive. She often uses the script to make other characters say things like Just Monika. Eventually, Yuri's obsessive personality is so intense that she kills herself over the player, which makes Monika completely delete Yuri and Natsuki and restart the game with just her. When she is alone with the player, she reveals she is no longer in love with the main protagonist but with the player themselves. She continues to talk with the player, unless the player completely deletes her from the game by going into the game files. When this is done, she will initially be mad at the player, but then show regret of her actions. She brings back the other three girls and fully removes herself from the game. This is short-lived, however, as when you restart the game with the other three girls, Sayori is shown to now posses self-awareness and data manipulation powers as well, thanking the player for ridding the game of Monika and quickly trying to form a relationship with them, again, like Monika did. Monika, realizing that no one is ever going to find happiness in the game, deletes it entirely, taking her existence and that of her friends with it. Personality Monika is the least talkative character in Doki Doki Literature Club, but not by choice. She is often overshadowed by the other club members. Because of this, she tried to ruin the image of the other literature club members by altering their personalities through coding. At first she is seen as an "advisory" character, usually breaking the fourth wall to offer writing tips and other advice about game functionality. From Act 2 and onward, she displays a more yandere-like personality, as she deletes the other characters and starts on insisting that they should spend time together through out Act 3. Being a yandere, she is jealous of the other characters since they are spending more time with the player and not her, hence why she deletes them after altering their personalities and destroying the whole game itself. Appearance Monika is a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are green and look gentle. She has white toned skin. She wears the typical blackish gray school uniform which is a grey blazer of a white-collared skirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears the dark blue shirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers, a Japanese type of slippers. Monika's presumable height is 5'3 (160cm). Powers/Skills At first glance, Monika may appear to be nothing more but a simply school girl. However, in truth, she is an omnipotent force that is capable of manipulating the entire game itself. Her powers include: *'Reality Warping': Monika is able to corrupt the files of the game, manipulating reality itself. *'Plot Manipulation': Monika can manipulate the game's story, deciding the events that happen in the game. *'Time Manipulation': Monika is capable of manipulating time itself, as she was able to stop time flowing and reset events. *'Time Paradox Immunity': Monika has shown that she is resistant to the timelines reseting. *'Existence Erasure': Monika is capable of erasing anyone from time and space. She is also able to erase save files completely. *'Power Nullification': Monika was able to prevent the player from saving and loading the game. *'Cosmic Awareness': Monika is self aware that she is a fictional character, living in a fictional world. As a result, she can break the fourth wall. *'Memory Manipulation': Monika can manipulate the memories of anyone, as shown when she manipulated Natsuki's memories, making her forget the events of the game. *'Mind Manipulation': Monika is capable of brainwashing, as demonstrated on both Yuri and Natsuki. *'Resistance to Plot Manipulation': Monika was able to break free from the game's story via her knowledge of the fourth wall, something not even the Player is able to do. *'Resurrection': Monika can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file., *'Programming': Monika can reprogram and corrupt the data files within the game itself. Gallery Images 30200982-5ECB-48F9-8926-1629C1806A8D.jpeg 7EC61ACD-2C0B-4FEC-B5D2-9F0605B29264.jpeg|Monika in her school. ADEF3945-4771-42C4-BA19-B1A3EA416BC1.png|Monika with her friends. 44A1A0E7-A255-4C77-9FA3-4B405282D61C.png|Monika pic. Monika.jpeg|Just Monika Trivia *Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3. *Unlike other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she was deleted in. *In Yuri's route, Monika mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. *Monika admitted to tampering with the other club members personalities in the game. *Monika is able to know what software you are playing Doki Doki on. *According to her, when the player leaves the game, Monika feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After awhile, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns." She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. *All of Monika's poems are about her realization or about the player. *Monika is aware when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. *Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of the expression "green with envy". *Monika is able to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. *Monika's voice is the only voice that is heard in the game. *Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. *Monika tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. *Monika is a vegetarian. *Although Monika is aware of the player's existence, she does not know what the player's actual gender is. Regardless, she still falls in love with them, but refers the player as her "boyfriend", hinting that she may be heterosexual. Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Envious Category:Paranormal Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Nihilists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Friend of the hero Category:Horror Villains